Hunting is a very popular sport throughout the United States and the world. Generally, those participating in this sport are required to transport a fair amount of gear from one point to another, often over rugged terrain. Hunters may opt to either carry the gear in a backpack, or haul said gear on what is know in the field as a game cart. Additionally, a game cart is typically required for transporting game animals from the field, back to their car/vehicle.
Furthermore, a typical method of hunting requires a hunter to choose a relatively isolated location in the woods, and quietly wait in said location for game. The hunter may utilize a tree stand to climb a tree and wait for the game. A tree stand is advantageous because it offers the hunter a higher vantage point from which to view the field, and having the hunter elevated above the ground prohibits the deer from picking up the hunter's scent. Additionally, because the hunter may be required to wait in such a position for a prolonged period of time, a seat is also part of the tree stand. While typically, transporting tree stands from one place to another is difficult, tree stands that are easily disassembled have been developed.
Currently, several combination tree stand and game carts are known. An example of such a device is disclosed in Combination Tree Stand And Game CART, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,919. The device provides a platform having a frame with two sets of parallel frame members forming a generally rectangular shape. The frame has cross braces and a pair of wheel brackets, one on each side of the frame, for pivotally connecting leg members to the frame. Additionally, the leg members have a wheel axle extending there between. While the device provides both a tree stand and a cart, the device is not adaptable to accept a wide variety of tree stands, and the operator is limited to the tree as provided, because the wheel brackets are fixedly mounted to the ladder frame.
An example of an adaptable game cart is disclosed in Versatile Portable Cart, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,529. The device discloses axle members received within each hole, of each lower portion of each vertical strut. To accommodate frames or cargo of varying widths, the distance between vertical struts can be varied along the axle length by loosening and tightening the tightening member and moving vertical struts laterally apart or towards each other along axle members. A one-piece axle may be used, as well as a pair of axle members, held in opposite axial orientation by straight rigid axle connector. Because of the axle configuration required on this device, the operator is limited by both axle and straight rigid axle connector length when attaching the struts to the frames to be hauled.
Additionally, because of the distances that need to be traversed it is important that a cart be adaptable to be hauled by an ATV. Therefore it is important that a game cart further comprise a tow bar, so that it may be attached to an ATV, and hauled over rugged terrain as needed.
Carts having tow bars are known. One such example is disclosed in the Versatile Portable Cart, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,529. The example illustrated discloses a cart adapted to be attached to a bicycle. Further disclosed is a bicycle seat-stem compression clamp, formed of a body portion, and plate, fastened by screws. The device has a bore angled so that the clamp remains perpendicular when installed on a typical bicycle seat-stem. While the aforementioned device serves to attach a cart to a bicycle, it requires many components, and a fair amount of assembly.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a kit that will convert a wide variety of readily available ladders or tree stands in to carts, suitable for transporting game or any other suitable items.
Furthermore, what is needed in the art is kit for converting such wide variety of ladders or tree stands into carts, having a tow bar capable of attaching to an ATV or similar device.